my college acadamia
by sonicboomx45
Summary: (real world college au) izuku didnt think that this party would change his life but it did read about izuku and tsuyu's relationship during college. rated m for future lemons
1. the party

Izuku Midoriya had never really been a party person but his friends just had to bring him along instead of letting him study in his dorm his friends Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, and Ochaco Uraraka had all made him come to this party against his will little did he know this party would change his life.

"just relax and have fun deku this should be fun for you now come on" uraraka's words echoed in his head as they walked through the door into the party. as he entered the room he saw different people from around campus including todoroki's girlfriend momo yaoyorozu he saw his bully katsuki bakugo in the the corner drinking with eijiro kirishima. he also saw many other students there some he knew some he had never even seen before.

"shoto!" izuku turned his head to see momo hugging todoroki and giving him a kiss on the cheek. he never really saw todoroki smile but when he did it was when he was with momo and he knew how happy she made todoroki. he was happy for them but also a little upset that he didnt have something like they did.

"hey deku!" izuku turned his head to see bakugo he was clearly drunk you could smell the alcohol on his breath form a mile away. "hey kacchan whats wrong" he said nervously trembling with fear. "your my problem get out of here i dont want you here deku" he said with power behind his voice he meant it. he had hated izuku since he was a kid. "how about you go kacchan deku wasnt even bothering you" uraraka had stepped infront of izuku and just told kacchan to go away. "whatever" bakugo said as he walked away he knew he wasnt going to win this fight without getting labeled as a dick by the rest of the people at the party and getting kicked out. he then went back to his corner and continued to get hammered. at this izuku sighed in relief as he just avoided a close encounter with kacchan."why can i just go to my dorm again"said izuku."because you are going to have fun and meet someone come on"said uraraka she recently had insisted on playing matchmaker for izuku when she realized he had never dated someone before.

"but i dont need to meet someone uraraka im fine" izuku insisted. but uraraka insisted that izuku get girlfriend because he was kind of depressed lately and this would cheer him up "now go mingle" as she pushed him into the ocean of people with a smile on her face. he walked around the room being his normal shy self until he sat down in a small couch in the back of the room away from most of the people taking a breather from walking around as he was about to stand up a certain green haired girl tripped and fell onto izukus lap causing him to nearly passout.

"oh sorry for that" ? said as she got up and sat on the other seat of the couch. " oh its okay im fine are you okay" izuku said with the worlds reddest face."im fine oh uh my names tsuyu asui"she said with a slight smile "oh hi asui im izuku midoriya" izuku said with a flushed face"hi izuku oh and one more thing" izuku then had a puzzled look on his face before tsuyu said "call me tsuyu dont call me asui"she said with a blank face"oh sorry tsuyu " izuku said somehow she had made him as red as a tomato. they continued to talk for the rest of the party getting to know eachother until it got to late and they both had to go to their dorms and they left tsuyu slipped him her number on a piece of paper" here take this" she said as she smiled at how this act made izuku bright red "bye" she waved as she left.

izuku looked at the piece of paper and smiled he had met someone nice and talked to them all night the continued to smile as he left the party with his friends

* * *

hi guys this is sonicboom i just want to say i dont own my hero acadamia in any way.

also i just want to say this is just a project im doing for fun and i dont know how often i will update this but i will try at least twice a week


	2. the date

the day after the party izuku woke up remembering what happened last night. he met a great girl she gave him his number he got up and got dressed and went to the cafeteria and met up with his friends. as he sat down he noticed ochaco staring at him with a smile "so who was the girl you met with last night". this caused izuku to blush madly "what?". ochaco just laughed "that girl you were talking to all night at the party". izuku just froze "oh that was tsuyu shes a art student here". ochaco giggled "so did you get her number?" izuku just blushed when she asked the question "oh you did didnt you" ochaco giggled even more."you should ask her out" todoroki said with a plain face. "i dont know" izuku stated as he somehow grew redder. "come on just do it if you like her so much dont think i dont see you blushing".

xxxxxxxxxxx

izuku stood outside the cafeteria with his phone in hand he took a deep gulp and pressed call. "this is tsuyu who is this?" izuku paused for a moment and took a deep breath "hey this is izuku from the party" he didnt hear from her for a second almost having a heart attack "hey izuku how are you" izuku took a deep breath "im great i was just wondering if you would like to go get some coffee or something" izuku said as he was sure he would keel over any second now."sure i would love to" izuku felt like he was going to have a heart attack " hey izuku im free in like 30 minutes want to meet at the coffee shop outside campus" izuku felt a little more confident as he talked to her "sure i'll see you there" once tsuyu heard this she just felt happy "great it's a date see you" as tsuyu hanged up she could almost fell izuku blushing at the word date she felt happy that she was going to she izuku again he was great as she was trapped in thought she realized she had to to get ready for the so called "date".

xxxxxxxxxxx

as izuku parked his car he saw tsuyu through the window he felt his heart skip a beat he got out of his car and walked inside the shop wasnt far from campus but he was in a hurry and couldnt walk his last class was done not 5 minutes ago "hey tsuyu how are you" sitting across from her he smiled as he saw the amazing girl again who had a huge blush on her face "hey izuku im fine how are you" now it was izuku's turn to blush "im good tsuyu" izuku and tsuyu then kept talking for what seemed like hours they seemed great for eachother they had so much in common including never going on a date before and both had a love for comics and heroes as they realized it was late and they had to go back to their dorms izuku found out tsuyu walked to the coffee shop and offered her a ride. as he and tsuyu stopped in front of her dorm he opened the door for her and as she said goodbye she gave him a kiss on the cheek which made izuku almost die all of his blood went to his cheeks "see you izuku"tsuyu said as she opened her door to her dorm. izuku stood there thinking one thing he was in love.


	3. love?

izuku never really felt anything like this before sure he loved his friends and mom but he never felt love like this he just wanted to talk to her for hours on end and hold her. but he had only ever met her twice how could he think that? she kissed him on the cheek at that moment he felt at heaven and he wanted to see her again as he sat in his dorm thinking about his date with tsuyu he realized he never felt this way before he felt great this new feeling was amazing and he never wanted to lose it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a few days later

as tsuyu woke up she realized it was a free day and had no classes today and decided to give izuku a call "oh hey tsuyu its good to hear from you" as tsuyu heard this she couldn't help but blush "hey izuku i was just wondering if you wanna go see a movie today" at the sound of this izuku could feel himself smile as he wanted to see tsuyu again "oh of course i'll see in a minute okay." at the sound of this tsuyu felt only joy "okay see you" as tsuyu hanged up all she wanted to do was see him again. as she got ready for her night out she wondered if she wanted to date izuku and be with him but she thought they were moving to fast she just wanted to see how things went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after the movie

as they left the movie arms linked they decided to go to a diner to get some dinner. as they got their food they talked about the movie and decided that tomorrow they would go to a local nice restaurant and have a nice date they continued to talk and talk for a long time before izuku had to drop tsuyu off at her dorm as she got out the car she leaned over and gave izuku a peck on the lips and went to her door smiling the whole way as from the corner of her eyes she saw izuku's funny expression as he blushed like a madman. he truly felt love for her and he just could not wait for tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next day

if you dont like lemons then skip to the next chapter

as tsuyu and izuku met up for their date they saw how great the other could look for perfect tsuyu's hair looked and how handsome izuku when he was all dressed up as they talked and ate dinner they felt a new connection they never felt before as they drove to tsuyu's dorm they felt just amazing about how close they had gotten over such a short time as tsuyu left the car she turned to izuku and asked "do you wanna come inside?" she said with a huge blush on her face and all the shy izuku could do was let out a light "sure" as they got into her room they started kissing furiously as if the world was about to end as they continued they slowly stripped each other as they got into her bed izuku slowly removed her underwear and she removed his izuku slowly inserted his member into tsuyu and after waiting awhile he started to move he felt great as if he were on cloud 9 he grabbed her breast and kissed her furiously he soon felt he was going to cum "fuck tsuyu im cumming" as he finished he looked down at tsuyu who look so amazing and tired they soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. the next day

as izuku opened his eyes he felt a warm weight on his chest as he looked down he saw tsuyu then he remembered everything from last night the date the sex all he could do was smile as he looked at her he saw her open her eyes slowly as she got up and looked at him she smiled "hey" tsuyu said with a joy in her voice "hey tsuyu" izuku said with a smile after this a stayed silent for a few minutes just enjoying each others company but soon they realized they had to get up and get dressed at this moment tsuyu noticed that although he didn't look it izuku was ripped he looked like he worked out everyday for the past 10 years at this moment her mind started to wonder thinking about his body and last night and then she realized what was there status as a relationship they had gone on dates and even had sex but was he her boyfriend? she wondered this before saying " hey izuku whats our deal" at the sound of this izuku looked puzzled "what do you mean" tsuyu looked nervous to ask this but she had to "are we dating or what" as izuku heard this all he could do was blush "well i like you and i want to date you if you wanna" izuku said with a huge blush on his face "of course i'll date you" tsuyu said with a smile as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and at that moment she realized she loved him she truly felt happy at this moment she had started dating this amazing guy. today was another free day so they had all day to be together they decided that they would go out and meet with izuku's friends and he would introduce her to everyone at the local cafe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

as izuku parked his car he felt nervous as he saw uraraka and shoto along with lida and momo all enjoying themselves in the cafe waiting for him to show up with his surprise guest that none of them ever met before he forgot to tell them he was bringing her all he could think about was if they didn't like her or that something would go wrong and tsuyu could clearly see this as he started to panic tsuyu gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and dragged him out of the car as they walked in they saw uraraka turn to see who entered the cafe and as soon as she saw izuku she smiled but started to giggle as she realized who was behind him it was the mystery girl from the party who izuku went on a date with she could see izuku's huge blush as he started to walk up to them "who is tat with you izuku" lida said with a puzzled face"this is tsuyu my g...girlfriend" izuku said with a blush as red as a tomato it covered his whole face and his friends stared in awe as he introduced sure they knew he had been seeing a girl but girlfriend they didn't know how izuku could even muster the courage to ask a girl out let alone ask her to be his girlfriend as far as everyone knew they had only met each other a week ago and they were already dating? "wow izuku didn't know you had it in you" izuku turned around to see his bully bakugo with his friend eijiro kirishima with coffee in their hands at the sight of this izuku started trembling" hey kacchan what are you doing here" izuku said while trembling "i just came over to say your not allowed here anymore" as he heard this izuku started to tremble more "no" izuku said softly and scared "what was that" bakugo said angry " i said no!" izuku said with confidence he never felt this way before "both of you stop" uraraka said putting herself between the two "you with me outside now" uraraka said as she tugged bakugo with her outside in the parking lot "sorry for the trouble it's hard to deal with him like this" eijiro said while looking at izuku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

in the parking lot

"you need to leave izuku alone he can't deal with your shit anymore" uraraka said with anger. bakugo just sat there staring at her he liked feisty woman and he never noticed it before but uraraka was pretty had she always looked like this? somehow her yelling at him was making him blush "do you even hear me" uraraka said even more anger "whatever" bakugo said while turning around to hide his blush."your such a dick" uraraka said while heading back inside to the bakugo and eijiro left she sat back down with her friends."sorry about that i just cant stand that guy" uraraka said sounding defeated and friends spent the rest of the day hanging out in different places until they all had to go home.

* * *

shout out to all my readers in Australia i saw a handful of people reading from there.


	5. i love you

izuku and tsuyu have now been officially been dating for a week and things have been going smoothly they had gone on dates and seen movies and even spent the night at each others places and tonight they were going to a date to the local carnival that was in town. as they got out of the car at the carnival they saw uraraka which made tsuyu shout to her " hey uraraka " uraraka turned around and as she realized who called her she looked worried she had gotten slightly close to tsuyu since she and izuku started dating "oh hey tsuyu what are you doing here" she said almost having a heart attack when she saw izuku " uraraka whats wrong " izuku said as he and tsuyu walked up to her "all right i'm back" as he heard this voice he started to tremble " what are you doing here bakugo " tsuyu said with anger in her voice she hadn't exactly appreciated the fact that he had bullied her boyfriend since they were kids " what are you doing here freak " at this moment izuku stepped in front of tsuyu and while shaking he took a big gulp and said " back off kacchan " at this moment uraraka stepped in front of the both of them " we where on a ...date " after saying this uraraka looked at izuku who after hearing that he was wide eyed " you guys are dating " as he heard this bakugo got angry " none of your goddamn business deku " bakugo said with anger then grabbed uraraka's hand and walked off looking pissed " see you later uraraka " tsuyu said happy she then turned to see izuku looking shocked he wasn't angry that they were dating he was upset that one of his best friends didn't tell him that that she and his biggest bully started dating. after the shock of learning that bakugo and uraraka started dating izuku and tsuyu decided to walk around the carnival and get some food as they were walking around it occurred to izuku that he had never told tsuyu that he loved her before even though they were dating and he knew he loved her he never really told her before he was sure she knew it but he had to tell her. " hey tsuyu lets go on the Ferris wheel " it was getting late and slightly dark he knew they would start the fireworks any minute now as they got into the Ferris wheel they started talking " so hey tsuyu um i just wanted to tell you something " tsuyu then looked at izuku puzzled then asking him " what izuku " it took a second for him to muster up the courage to say it " i just wanted to say that I've really enjoyed spending time with you lately and you've really made me happy and i just wanted to saw that ... i love you " izuku said this while blushing like a madman " aww i love you too izuku " at this moment tsuyu started making out with izuku and the fireworks started the rest of the night went by in a flash they got dinner and went back to izuku's place .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **if you don't like lemons skip to the next chapter**

as tsuyu and izuku entered izuku's dorm they couldn't keep their hands off each other shoving their tongues down each others throat izuku then slowly put his hand up tsuyu's shirt and started to grab her breast they slowly walked to the bedroom and got onto the bed. izuku then started to remove her shirt and slowly removed her bra and started sucking on her breast making tsuyu blush bright red then tsuyu slowly got on her knees and started removing izuku's pants and then his underwear she slowly put his cock in her mouth and started to move her head up and down causing izuku immense pleasure even though she had never done this before but izuku couldn't tell because it felt so good he could fell himself about to cum already "fuck im gonna cum" before he had the chance to cum tsuyu took izuku's member from her mouth and slowly got on top of izuku's lap and slowly put his cock inside of her she instantly she felt nothing but pleasure from izuku's giant cock and started moving up and down it felt amazing. then izuku grabbed tsuyu and switched positions so now he was on top and started thrusting hard it felt great he then started sucking on tsuyu's breast while he continued to make love to her. he then felt that he was going to cum soon " fuck tsuyu im cumming as he pulled out and came on her chest " i love you " they both said to each other before falling asleep in each others arms


	6. parents pt 1

izuku and tsuyu had made the 1 month mark in their relationship it has been great for the both of them the couple was in love and they had decided to finally meet each others family's. they had decided to see izuku's parents first because they wanted to get the tough one out of the way from what tsuyu heard from izuku his mom was emotional and very quick to drama and his step dad toshinori yagi who seemed to be a great mentor to young izuku after he lost his real dad tsuyu couldn't wait to see them she heard stories but really wanted to meet them but they had to take a short road trip it would take almost all day and she wouldn't meet his parents until night time. as they drove izuku told stories of his childhood. as they finally reached his old home she saw it was a apartment complex on the top floor " so this is where you grew up huh " tsuyu said excited to meet izuku's parents. as they knocked on the door you could hear izuku's mom saying " i'll get it " as she opened the door she smiled brightly when she saw izuku and gave him a big hug then she noticed tsuyu standing there smiling " honey who's this " the short plump woman asked "this is tsuyu my girlfriend" he said as he took her hand " wha " at the sound of this inko midoryia couldn't help but tear up at the sight of her son finally bringing home a girl she was so happy izuku was never really a dating kind of person he was always to shy so she was so excited to meet the mystery girl her son brought home " hi im tsuyu " she said smiling at her boyfriends mom "honey who is it " tsuyu could hear as footsteps approached the door she saw a tall skinny man with long blonde hair " oh hey izuku what are you doing here " he said then he turned to see tsuyu wondering who she was " who are you " inko then turned to toshinori " this is tsuyu izuku's girlfriend " inko said filled with joy " oh so you finally caught one huh " toshinori said with pride in his son. " come in come in " inko said with excitement " we were having dinner " this made tsuyu smile " great im starving " she said with a smile . as they sat down they got to know tsuyu and realized how close tsuyu and izuku were and how much they loved each other " so how college going izuku " at this izuku perked up " my 2 year is almost up and soon i will be done so is tsuyu we only got a couple months left of classes " at this tsuyu realized that she and izuku only had a couple months of college before they were thrown into the real world she hadn't thought of what she and izuku would do would they move in together or something else she wasn't sure. " so tsuyu how did you and my boy met " inko asked this pulled tsuyu out of her train of thought " oh we met at a party thrown by some people around campus " this shocked inko " izuku you aren't really a party person " this made tsuyu laugh " he was forced to go by his friends " she said with a smile. izuku turned to her blushing he truly loved her she was perfect. they spent the rest of the night with izuku's parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

now it was time to leave and go see tsuyu's family izuku didn't hear much about them all he knew was that she had a younger brother and sister. as they had to go on another small road trip to see tsuyu's family. " so tsuyu what can you tell me about your family " izuku said wondering why she hadn't told him much about her family it looked as if she was embarrassed about them. izuku would soon meet tsuyu's family tomorrow " so tsuyu what's your family like " izuku asked his girlfriend " they are different " as izuku heard this he looked puzzled " what do you mean " tsuyu then looked away from him trying to hide a blush " you'll see when we get there " tsuyu said with a worried face. tsuyu worried that her dad wouldn't like izuku and that they would embarrass her in front of her first boyfriend heck the first real friend see really ever brought home and tsuyu would soon find out.


	7. parents pt 2

" hey tsuyu wake up " izuku said as he shook his girlfriends shoulder's they had finally arrived at tsuyu's old family home. as tsuyu opened her eyes she saw her old home it was early in the afternoon unlike the other day with izuku's family they had all day to spend time with tsuyu's family and tsuyu was regretting to decision to meet each others family's as the two walked up to the door izuku tsuyu looked nervous " are you okay tsuyu? " he said with care in his voice " yeah i'm fine " she said with fake smile she was dreading this moment. as they walked up to the house tsuyu took a big gulp and knocked on the door soon she heard small footsteps approaching the door " i got it " a young voice said behind the door " big sis tsuyu " the six year old said as she jumped into her sister's arms " are mom and dad here satsuki? " tsuyu asked the short girl who she has now holding in her arms " no but they will be home soon " the little girl said then she noticed that izuku was standing there " who's that? " the young girl said with a puzzled look on her face. tsuyu then answered nervously " this is my boyfriend izuku " she said as calm as she could " hey who's at the door " another voiced asked from inside the house he sounded older but still young " it's tsuyu and her boyfriend " satsuki said with a plain face. " what! " the voice yelled as he ran to the door he hugged tsuyu as soon as he saw her " big sis " tsuyu then had a bright smile on her face " hi samidare i missed you too " as samidare hugged tsuyu he saw izuku " who are you? " samidare said looking puzzled " this is izuku my boyfriend we came here to see mom and dad " tsuyu said with a blush on her face. " hi i'm izuku " the boy aid with a shy smile. " are you going to put a baby inside our sister " the 6 year old said with a plain face when the couple heard this they both blushed redder than tomato's " where did you hear that satsuki " tsuyu said while blushing. " from TV " the little girl said with a smile " well don't bring that up again " as tsuyu said this they all saw a car pull into the driveway. then two adults got out of the car " mom! dad! " tsuyu said while running over to them and hugging them. " tsuyu what are you doing here? " her mom asked with a puzzled face " and who's that " her dad said as he pointed to izuku. as tsuyu grabbed izuku by the arm and walked over to her parents " mom, dad this is my boyfriend izuku " she said with a blush on her face " your what? " ganma said caught off guard. " he is my boyfriend " tsuyu said while looking at izuku with a smile " nice to meet you izuku i'm beru " tsuyu's mom said causing the young couple to blush. " it's nice to meet you both " izuku said as he bowed it was obvious that ganma was speechless his little girl brought home a boy for the first time he felt pride in his daughter and already hated izuku. " come on in i was just about to start cooking dinner " beru said with a smile " i'll help you " tsuyu said as they all started to walk inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so how long have you been dating " tsuyu's mom asked causing the couple to blush " about a month " izuku said trying not to faint from embarrassment. they were currently eating dinner made by tsuyu and her mom beru. " so when are you gonna put a baby in our sister " satsuki said with a straight face then everyone at the dinner table paused in silence and looked at satsuki " where did you hear that " ganma asked with a shocked face " from TV " satsuki said wondering what she did wrong. " well don't bring that up again " beru said with a serious tone in her voice " why i just want to know when they will have babies " hearing this made ganma angry the idea of his sweet princess losing her innocence and having a child with this idiot was insulting " just don't bring it up again " ganma said trying to hide his anger " okay daddy " satsuki said sounding sorry. as izuku and tsuyu were getting ready to leave and go ganma grabbed izuku by the shoulder and whispered " if you ever hurt my daughter i will end you " as izuku heard this he took a big gulp " yes sir " izuku said as he nodded then finally this day was over and he got to go home. he thanked god that he survived today he was exhausted as he drove home he couldn't help but see how cute his girlfriend was when she was sleeping he loved her so much.


	8. oh no

tsuyu could not believe it she was a week late on her period there was one word she was trying to avoid **pregnant** it echoed in her dead she couldn't be pregnant she had to be sure she had to buy a test to be sure ... as she left the store she got a text from izuku that he was at the cafe with uraraka and bakugo she had only been dating izuku for 3 months now they were not ready for a child as she parked at her dorm all she could hope was that she wasn't pregnant she knew that they weren't the best when it came to protection but this was something else she could not be pregnant as she got to her dorm she started to wonder if she was pregnant how would izuku react.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **at the Cafe**

" so how long have you been dating " izuku asked his old friend and bully " about 2 months since we started officially dating " as uraraka finished talking tsuyu walked through the door looking worried " hey tsuyu " izuku said with a smile " we need to talk " as tsuyu said this izuku looked worried " what's wrong " izuku said as he stood up " i just need to talk to you " izuku then looked puzzled " what's wrong tsuyu you don't look so okay " as he said this tsuyu looked pale " can we talk alone " tsuyu said while looking izuku in the eyes " sure " izuku said as they started to walk outside leaving uraraka and bakugo looking puzzled " what's wrong tsuyu your never like this " izuku said sounding worried. " just promise you won't get angry with me " tsuyu said sounding very worried " i promise tsuyu just tell me what's wrong " izuku said staring at tsuyu's eyes " i'm pregnant " tsuyu said not being able to bring herself to look at izuku ... " what " izuku said after a full minute of silence " your pregnant ... are you sure " izuku said causing tsuyu to tear up " i took a test i'm sorry " tsuyu said before she started to cry " shh it's okay " izuku said as he pulled tsuyu into a deep hug her head now resting on his neck " it's gonna be okay " izuku said calming tsuyu down " your not mad " tsuyu said wiping a tear away " it's fine tsuyu i'm not mad " izuku said with a gentle voice " your gonna be a mom and i'm gonna be a dad " izuku said sounding overjoyed this made tsuyu smile izuku wasn't mad this was why he was perfect tsuyu thought as she hugged izuku. " what are you guys doing " the couple was pulled out of there silence as uraraka stood at the door of the cafe izuku then looked at tsuyu wondering if they should tell her " i'm pregnant " tsuyu said with a smile as uraraka heard this her face lit up " oh my god " she said as she ran over to tsuyu and hugged her " i can't believe this " uraraka said as she continued to hug tsuyu " i just found out today " tsuyu said with a smile "well what are you gonna do? " uraraka said with a puzzled face " we don't know we'll figure it out tonight " izuku said while he looked over at tsuyu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **at izuku's dorm**

izuku and tsuyu sat on izuku's bed they had been talking for awhile but it had grown silent they still really didn't have a plan " we should get married " izuku said breaking the silence " what! " tsuyu said sounding surprised " we should get married i mean we are gonna have a kid " izuku said as he looked at tsuyu " i guess your right but isn't it a bit soon " as izuku heard this he looked at her and smiled " we don't need to rush it but i do love you and we are having a kid " izuku said as he wrapped his arm around tsuyu putting his hand on her stomach. " we need to get our own place " tsuyu said looking at izuku " yea we really need our own place or at least a apartment " as tsuyu heard this she smiled she could not believe this she was going to have a baby with izuku she was gonna live with him and get married she felt amazing but she also felt exhausted from this long day all she could do was sleep and wait for tomorrow.


End file.
